


let's stop pretending

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord September Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Unexpected' and the challenge was 368 words!





	let's stop pretending

They only started this because all of their friends had been harassing them about their non-existent love lives. What’s a little fake dating between no-longer-enemies? It’s not like they had to make out in front of them, all they did was hold hands, sit next to each other and on one memorable occasion, Draco felt the need to praise Harry’s excellent lovemaking skills.

Harry still doesn’t understand how that happened. Felt kinda nice though.

This has been happening for well over a year now, and even though he likes not being harassed about settling down, both him and Draco decided it’d be best to stop lying to their friends. They would break up tonight, in the pub, in front of everyone. 

Harry’s waiting in the nearby alleyway for Draco to arrive, so they can discuss their plan one last time. When he finally does arrive, Harry’s mouth drops. He’s wearing a fitted black shirt over ripped black jeans and the arrogant sod has got on eyeliner too. It would be a coincidence if Harry didn’t remember his last hook-up had dressed the exact same way. Draco must have seen him. And Draco was pretending he hadn’t.

“Something wrong, Potter?” Draco looked nervous.

“Not at all, Malfoy. So, the plan?”

“You break up with me, I handle myself with grace, we move on.” Draco isn’t even looking at him.

He doesn’t give him time to reply and drags him into the pub where their friends are waiting.

Draco is definitely not acting like himself tonight, Harry notices. His smiles don’t reach his eyes, and he keeps glancing at Harry.

When Draco taps him on the thigh, he knows it’s time to act.

“Draco,” Harry says before clearing his throat. “I’m sorry to do this here, but I wanted everyone to understand why I’ve been acting a bit strange lately.”

Harry is reasonably sure Draco doesn’t want this to end. If he’s wrong, well, he’s a little bit fucked. But if he’s right, he can make Draco happy while annoying the crap out of him first.

He gets up and watches Draco’s eyes follow him, confused.

Then he gets down on one knee and watches Draco choke on his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
